onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fukurou
| epithet = | jva = Kumiko Watanabe | Funi eva = Alexis Tipton | age = 29 (debut) 31 (after timeskip) | doriki = 800 | cp9key = 4 }} Fukuro is a former member of CP9 and one of the last to be revealed. Appearance Fukuro is a big, round, oddly-shaped man with a zipper across his mouth, which he must unzip if he needs to speak. He dresses in black formal wear and has green, well groomed hair, purple dimples on his cheeks and strands of hair on his chin. In Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Fukuro had gotten a black belt in unnamed martial arts at an early age. He has also had the zipper across his mouth ever since he was young, so it might be assumed that he was actually born with it. Gallery Personality Despite having the ability to "zip it", his biggest personality quirk is having a big mouth (both figuratively and literally); he also has the strange habit of saying "chapapa" after almost every sentence and has a strangely high voice considering his bulky appearance. He often blurts things out inconsiderately; in the mission they had before the Straw Hat Pirates invaded Enies Lobby, he announced his team's presence to the town and their intentions forcing them to kill an additional 23 people instead of only the three that were slated for assassination. Also, moments before Fukuro announced that, he told Spandam and Kumadori that Jabra had a girlfriend named Gatherine, who worked in Enies Lobby's cafeteria as a waitress. However, he unfortunately was dumped by her only days before Straw Hat Pirates' assault on Enies Lobby began. Strangely, he calls himself "Fukuro the Silent", and not as strangely adds: "Lover of Rumors". The "Silent" may refer to his theme of an owl, a predatory bird who attacks silently at night. Abilities and Powers Te-Awase Fukuro's special te-awase ability allows him to measure the Doriki of his fellow teammates, giving an unbiased and honest ranking of CP9 by power. This ranking, however, does not account for Devil Fruit powers, only physical attacks. Rokushiki Fukuro claims he is a master of the Soru technique, and is the first CP9 member to have used any variations of the move. With his Soru, he can move so fast that he is unable to be seen. He says that in this way he is like an owl, unseen and unheard by its prey until it is too late. Fukuro's fighting style revolves mostly around a refined Shigan (the Jugon technique), and his strange body frame seems to require him to perform some of the Rokushiki slightly differently than the other CP9 members do. With a Doriki of 800, Fukuro is quite powerful enough to damage the cyborg Franky. History CP9 Saga CP9 vs Straw Hats Fukuro was first shown meeting with Spandam with Jabra and Kumadori over how the mission they were assigned ended up having over twenty people killed due to Fukuro having talked about it in the town. Jabra continues to bicker with Fukuro and Kumadori for how useless his zipper on his mouth is and they try explaining the mission to their boss. Once Lucci and the others arrive, Fukuro decides to measure each other members Doriki levels and is shocked to see that Lucci's is exactly 4000. Fukuro then tells Blueno about how Gatherine dumped him and how he talked about it with everyone, causing Jabra to be depressed with himself. He then witnesses Kaku and Kalifa eat the Devil Fruits that Spandam gave them. He then joins the other CP9 on top of the roof when Luffy defeated Blueno commenting on how he's surprised how a pirate actually defeated him. Afterwards, once all the Straw Hats enter the building, Fukuro meets them and informs them about how he and all the CP9 members have a key to Robin's handcuffs and how only one of them has the key to free her. He then disappears. In the Enies Lobby battle, Franky ran into Fukuro and fought him. Despite Fukuro believing Franky's punches not doing any damage, Franky shows that due to his cyborg body causes damage to him even in Tekkai. However, Fukuro gained the advantage with Franky's cola running low. Fukuro then punched him into the kitchen room and (unimpressed with Franky's abilities with low cola) repeatedly pounded him with his Jugon technique until Chopper managed to refuel Franky evening the odds. In the tumultuous fight between the two which caused both of them to be launched out of the building, above the bottomless waterfall beneath the island and in the air. Franky was able to force Fukuro to use his Geppo with only one leg will on the waterfall and stated he would end the fight with one blow, to which Franky said he would to. After Franky stopped his attack, Franky defeated Fukuro with his powerful Coup De Vent, launching him into the ground and knocking him out. CP9's Independent Report Blueno used his Devil Fruit's ability, Air Door, at Enies Lobby while carrying Lucci. Kalifa and Fukuro are also shown behind Blueno. He, along with the rest of the agents, walked along the Sea Train tracks. Having arrived at St. Poplar, he had taken over possession of Lucci from Kumadori and was the one collecting money for Kaku's "Giraffe slide". He is later seen at a café with Blueno, laughing with Kaku at Jabra while they waited for Kalifa and Kumadori to return from shopping. Lucci was later discharged from the hospital to CP9's delight and they went to a bowling alley to celebrate. Unfortunately, CP9 had to stop their match due to the Candy Pirates ransacking St. Poplar and they took it upon themselves to deal with the unwanted visitors. Fukuro is seen using one of his signature Jugon punches to deal with the pirates. Unfortunately, since Lucci killed the pirate captain, the crowd became disgusted with what they saw, and at that moment CP9 realized that they could not stay in St. Poplar anymore. However, a girl gave Kalifa a flower to say "thank you". Fukuro, Kumadori, and Jabra were frightened by the girl. They shipped off to their homeland, where they watch a new generation of CP9 being trained. Captain Very Good arrived to capture them, but they refused to let him disturb their old home. As CP9 battled and eventually defeated the Marine troops led by Very Good, Lucci contacted a physically crippled Spandam using a Den Den Mushi, and promised to come for him soon. With that, CP9 began their aim to eliminate their former director by leaving their homeland and setting sail. Major Battles *Fukuro vs. Franky *CP9 vs. Candy Pirates *CP9 vs. Very Good's crew Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, an early concept of Fukuro is presented. He was originally supposed to be more muscular than round, and had a slim hip. He did not have a zipper on his mouth, and was originally planned to fight with Nami. Translation and Dub issues Fukuro (梟) is the Japanese word for owl, and this is likely where his name came from. Another possible influence on his name is the word fukuro (袋, bag or sack), as with the zipper on his mouth and his round body he somewhat resembles a bag. Trivia *In the anime, Fukuro was given a female seiyū, giving him a voice like a young child. Although this voice does not seem to match his appearance, it does somewhat fit his personality, as he often comes across as very playful and innocent. *He has an owl theme, due to his name meaning "owl" and how he compares his fighting style to it. *Fukuro ranked at 78th in the 4th Weekly Shonen Jump popularity contest. References Site Navigation de:Fukurō es:Fukuro it:Fukuro zh:音無梟 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:CP9 Category:Rokushiki Users Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists